


【jaydick】Lost

by unpeeledorange



Series: 不同的世界 [2]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 迪克曾以为他能和杰森幸福的共度一生。但是他们没能够。当杰森死而复生，再度回归，迪克知道杰森对他的爱已经彻底消失了。之前写的翅的abo生贺，我终于想好了后续。不过我也没想到这是不同的世界的一部分。可能会有一些需要预警的情节，到时候会在章节前发出。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 不同的世界 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	1. 第一章

“迪克，你的热潮要来了。”电话那头的布鲁斯的声音显得有些冷淡。

“哦……是的……”迪克呻吟着，该死的蝙蝠侠，该死的监控，该死的omega的发情期。

迪克曾经希望他也像布鲁斯一样是个beta，或者是个alpha也好，至少不用像omega一样那么受发情期的影响。

他的生理也曾经如他若期待的那样生长着。

但是该死的小丑，他似乎觉得让罗宾变成一个omega是件有趣的事，但在这个世界上也没谁真的能做到这一点。所以当他把一个装满了绿色液体的瓶子摔碎在罗宾的脸上时，不管是迪克还是布鲁斯，都以为那是他发明失败的新品种毒气。

直到罗宾感觉小腹胀痛，然后他被带到莱斯利的诊所进行检查，医生在做完b超之后告诉他，他的子宫开始出乎意料之外的发育了。

迪克想要尖叫，他不知道为什么会发生这样的事，也许唯一的可能就是小丑，他们却没有任何的证据。

当蝙蝠侠带着罗宾来到关着小丑的牢房询问时，小丑吸着鼻子发出了惊人的狂笑，他看着蝙蝠侠拖着罗宾狼狈离开，唱着歌为他的舞蹈伴奏。

那是迪克第一次经历发情期。他近乎完全的丧失了理智，如果不是布鲁斯阻止了他，他会抓住随便什么离他最近的棒状物塞进他的屁股，直到把他的肚子都捅烂。

从那之后迪克就对发情期产生了心理阴影，他没法接受他无法控制自己的事实。并不是所有的omega都会这样，小丑的药剂却把迪克变成了他会恐惧的样子。

也许找个alpha标记他会是个彻底的解决方法，在有伴侣陪伴可以稳定的度过发情期之后，omega就可以逐渐的恢复理智了。

迪克曾想这么做，随便找个什么人操他到恢复理智为止，幸运的是布鲁斯阻止了他。

那个时候的他是那么的愤怒，觉得布鲁斯居然纵容他那肮脏淫乱的本能。所以他要求布鲁斯为他提供抑制剂，从那以后他就再没让自己过过发情期。

“有时候我真的觉得你比那些傲慢无礼的alpha还要性别歧视。”罗伊曾经这样评价他，但是迪克想要尖叫着问他，如果是他需要经历无法自控的发情期该怎么办？

后来杰森出现了。他们初见的时候迪克只把他当做一个鲁莽无知的小弟弟，可是当那个男孩逐渐变高并开始更加强壮，又开始向迪克求爱的时候，一切完全不同了。

迪克也曾犹豫过他到底要不要接受杰森，但是当他看到那个孩子那么真挚又充满爱意的眼睛，他最后还是答应了。

他们曾经那么的亲密无间，亲吻与拥抱，甚至一起共枕而眠，杰森也曾想要更进一步，却被迪克拒绝了，他还太小了，他们需要多等几年。

在私底下，迪克却开始停止使用抑制剂，并开始按照医嘱调理身体。他们当然没计划在这么年轻的时候怀孕生子，可是迪克长久以来使用抑制剂的经历让他的身体糟糕透顶，谁也说不好他到底需要多长的时间才能恢复。

杰森alpha的气息渐渐的渗入他的身体，让他开始变得稳定又有安全感。

没人预料到杰森的死。

就像迪克也从没想到过戒断反应是那么的痛苦一样。

他把自己关在房间里，痛苦的打滚尖叫，哭泣咒骂到声音嘶哑，用指甲抠抓身体，直到整个人都变得伤痕累累，好像这样就可以把那些深埋入身体如树根一样盘错的感情链接连根拔起一样。他渴求着他的alpha的安抚与爱，却再也得不到。

迪克不愿意去想他到底是怎么度过那段时间的，但他最终还是熬了过来。

他不再需要抑制剂也可以保持理智，这是他曾经梦寐以求的，却以这种方式得到。

“迪克。”电话那头的布鲁斯声音更加生硬，这或许也是他感情的表达方式之一，“如果有必要，我可以通知杰森……”

“不！”迪克迅速打断了他，如果有一件事是迪克绝不想接受的，那就是邀请杰森共度发情期。

当红头罩回来的时候，迪克没想到那是他的alpha回来了，他的味道和过去完全不同了，而杰森……杰森也对他再也没有任何感情。

是啊，他没能救他，他站在蝙蝠侠这边，他甚至没能参加杰森的葬礼。杰森没有恨他都是好的了，他又能渴求那么多呢？

可是当他每次看到那双曾经溢满对他的爱意的眼睛冷漠的从他身上扫过时，迪克的心都痛如刀绞。

也许就这样下去也好。

杰森不再爱迪克。

迪克也不用再去打搅杰森。

一切都结束了，他们只是兄弟而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前因为没想到会有后续所以把这篇放在了脑洞合集，不过现在会写完于是重新发出。


	2. 第二章

房门被敲响的时候，迪克想不起到底有谁会在这样的时候前来拜访他。

他的家人和朋友们都察觉到他前段时间的焦躁不安，长久以来的相处让他们心照不宣的明白他的热潮即将来临。

迪克在之后一段时间里将会过得非常艰难，非自然的性别觉醒让迪克和其他的omega相比，他的发情期更加的难熬，在加上过去的那些不好的回忆，就会让他在热潮即将到来的时候更加焦虑不安。

而如果有谁在这段时间里不长眼的过来接近迪克，那么等待他们的就是比平时更愤怒和尖刻十倍的夜翼。

心情烦闷的迪克根本就不想去开门，他真想直接隔着门板就吼叫着让对方滚蛋。他宁愿去清洗他之后一段时间将要使用的按摩棒，也不想去面对一个可能搅乱他激素水平的没眼色的混蛋。

可是对方显然并不想放弃，大门被更激烈的捶打着，看起来如果迪克不立刻去开门，那么那个人就会破门而入。

“操。”迪克咒骂着站起身走向大门，而此刻他的手机响了起来，他顺手拿起接通了电话。

“迪克，”电话那头是提姆，他显得非常不安，“是杰森。”

“什么？”迪克皱起眉，有点不太明白提姆的意思。

在杰森逐渐和家人关系缓和之后，比起迪克，杰森和提姆的关系更加亲密。迪克不得不承认他有点嫉妒他的弟弟，却又对此无能为力。作为最大的那个，他不应该……

大门还在砰砰的被敲响着，迪克拧动门把手。

“之前红头罩被魔法袭击了，”提姆接着说，他有点吞吞吐吐的，似乎是说的十分艰难。迪克有点不明白如果是关于红头罩，他们为什么不用英雄专用的私密线路，也不明白如果是关于红头罩的问题，又为什么会来找他。。

“那个魔法会让他无比的渴求……”

哦，是的，他知道了。

迪克还没来得及打开门，门板就被砰的一声撞开了，迪克被撞得向后退了几步，胸口有些隐隐的疼痛。

“杰森？”迪克瞪大眼，然后他就被紧紧的抱进怀里，他的弟弟，他曾经的爱人的嘴唇饥渴的贴了上去。

门被又一次撞上，迪克被压在门上亲吻的时候摸索着锁死了它。

“应该一晚上就可以……”掉在地上的手机里断断续续的传出了提姆的声音，然后在他意识到啊正在发生什么的时候，电话被挂断了。

迪克轻轻揪着杰森后脑的头发，享受着他们之间的亲吻，他感到他的体温在升高，即将到来的热潮在Alpha信息素的刺激下即将提前到来。

杰森炽热的嘴唇享受够了亲吻，又啃咬着向下，并在之后埋进了迪克颈间，舔舐着他的喉结和锁骨，迪克情不自禁的发出了呻吟。

但这也让迪克稍微的清醒了过来，他知道杰森此刻的行为和渴求只是被魔法所操纵，只因为他是杰森生命中曾经爱过，也是最接近他，最方便找到的那个，所以杰森才找了过来。

如果杰森是清醒的，那么他绝不会选择迪克。

迪克还记得杰森曾经告诉过他，就算是去找一个妓女，也比和他在一起更好。

他应该打晕杰森，把他绑起来直到天明，然后只要等到他的弟弟清醒过来之后毫不犹豫的离开就可以了。

是的，他就是该这么做。

此时杰森已经扯开迪克衬衫的前襟，把脸埋在他的胸口，而手指则没进他的腰带，在拉扯着他的裤子。

悄悄的把手挪到杰森的脑后，他技术熟练，只要一下，就可以让杰森彻底的昏迷过去。

“我爱你，我爱你。”杰森的呼吸喷吐在他胸口，而他的爱语让迪克整个人都软了下来。

就算知道这或许只是魔法作祟，迪克也没办法去做出阻止的举动了。他拉起杰森，主动的把嘴唇贴了过去。

他不想就在门口被操，两个人拉拉扯扯的走进房间，脱掉的衣服被丢了一路。

当他们终于倒在房间的床上时，他们都已经是浑身赤裸。

“杰森，杰森，快进来。”迪克张开双腿，渴求着Alpha的进入。

他已经彻底的进入发情期，屁股里的液体随着的他的动作滑了出来，迪克甚至觉得他根本无需扩张，就可以吞下杰森的阴茎。

杰森居高临下的支持在迪克的上方，不知道什么时候变绿的双眸在黑暗里发着光，像是追捕猎物的野兽，眼中充满了野性与饥渴。

他一直凝视着迪克的眼睛，然后慢慢的向下，视线从来不曾移开，迪克的眼睛也像被磁石吸住一般，跟着杰森的动作。

Alpha含住了omega的阴茎，把那已经水淋淋的柱体含在了嘴里，用舌尖在上边挑逗着，让omega因过度的快感而发出尖叫。

迪克最终射在杰森的嘴里时，他的屁股也正在被杰森的两根手指翻搅着。

舔了舔嘴唇，似乎在品味着他的omega的味道，杰森直起身给了迪克一个轻吻，然后抬起omega的双腿，把早就在坚硬跳动的阴茎插进了迪克的体内。

太大了，那真的太大了，比他所有用过的按摩棒都要大。

曾经给尚且年幼的杰森做手活的时候，甚至是把他含在嘴里的时候，迪克从没想到过他的Alpha会长到这么大。两个人一起偷偷看片的时候，杰森怒视着那些alpha的阴茎，怀疑他们到底是不是真的，然后迪克偷笑着亲吻他的脸颊，然后告诉杰森他也可以的时候，他们大概谁也没想到过杰森会如此的出色。

迪克难耐的弯起身，拼命的放松自己，才总算是把慢慢压进他体内的阴茎完全吞入。在那漫长的近乎一个世纪的过程中，被不停碾压前列腺的感觉让进入发情期的omega再一次的勃起了。

杰森没能忍耐的更久，当他完全插进迪克的体内之后，他就难以忍耐的快速抽插起来，他身下的omega震惊的发出惊呼，然后就是停不住的呻吟。他有时会俯下身亲吻，感受omega热切的唇舌，有时候又会放纵的顶撞，聆听那美妙的呼喊。

每一刻似乎都是那么的快乐。

没用多久迪克就觉得他彻底被操开了，他的双腿挂在杰森的胳膊上无力的摆动，他的整个下半身都好像被电流覆盖，酥麻麻的好像马上就要不存在，又好像要升入极乐的天堂。

在狂风暴雨的抽插的许久之后，杰森的动作开始慢了下来，他开始在迪克的体内寻找着什么，这是身为Alpha的本能。

“我爱你，我爱你。”杰森喃喃地说，迪克却清楚这是虚假的爱语，他却依旧轻易的被冲昏了头脑。

是的，迪克知道杰森想要什么。他痛苦的闭上眼，最终在杰森催促的轻吻下，不熟练的张开了他的生殖腔。

接下来发生了什么迪克几乎已经无法回忆，他只知道在被插进生殖腔的那一瞬间，他的脑浆都开始沸腾，快感好像闪电一样的在他的体内劈啪作响，并最终化为欲焰焚尽了一切。他的双腿张得更开，身体主动的挺动着，只为了让Alpha进的更深。

而杰森也没让他失望，Alpha让omega化作情欲之海中的孤舟，只能随着他的狂风暴雨而挣扎摇摆。

迪克无法想象在经历了这一切之后，他还如何能够在发情期安于用按摩棒来安慰自己。

当最后杰森撞开omega的宫颈口，深深的插入他的子宫成结，并用精液彻底的灌满他的时候，迪克用力的在杰森的后背留下了抓痕，这也是他唯一能给不再属于他的Alpha留下的痕迹。

他们抱在一起很久，等待着杰森的结消退。

迪克也有些许的不安，他在之前忘记了做安全措施，但是他又安慰自己，他的体质没那么容易怀孕。

只是一次而已。

只是一次而已。

杰森最终从迪克的身上下来，他的阴茎软塌塌的从迪克的洞口里退出，随之而来的是大量的精液打湿了床单。

但是他们谁都没去理会被弄得一塌糊涂的床单，疲倦让他们很快的睡了过去。

相较于杰森，迪克没能睡的更久。不安在折磨着他，记不起的噩梦将他惊醒。

他悄悄的坐了起来，转头看到杰森正背对着他，占据了半边床睡的是那么的沉。

他们之前那么亲密的拥抱亲吻，好像彼此是对方生命中不可分割的唯一。

迪克也很清楚，当第二天的太阳升起，魔法就会散去，杰森睁开眼睛的时候，依旧会和过去一样恨他，或者比过去更加的恨他。

因为他是那么卑鄙的利用了杰森中了魔法，神志不清的时候占了他的便宜。

这是不可能被原谅的。

只要一想起杰森的反应，泪水就逐渐充溢了迪克的眼眶，又慢慢的顺着脸颊滑落，和过去他刚知道杰森死去的时候一样。

他曾经爱的那么深，杰森也那么深的爱着他，可是他那时候总以为他们的未来还长，他们还能有无限的可能，他没能去珍惜，以至于他最终失去了那一切，他过去、现在和未来的痛苦都是他自找的。

他试图坚强，试图在回来仇恨他的杰森的面前表现的不以为意，他想要让所有人不用感受他的痛苦，杰森可以毫无顾忌的去找寻新的幸福。

即使也许杰森根本早就已经不在乎他的感受。

这是他所能做的一切。

但只有在这短暂的片刻，在那偷来的亲密之后，他希望能允许他可以稍微的脆弱。

更多的泪水流出，迪克紧紧地闭住嘴，强行把所有的呜咽吞下，在他发现他的喘息是那么的粗重之后，他伸出双手捂住口鼻，压抑住了一切的声音。

他害怕他的哭声会惊醒杰森，让这美梦过早的破碎。

迪克不知道他究竟哭了多久，最后他只感到因缺氧而开始头晕眼花，脸颊也被泪水跑的疼痛发涨。

他不能在继续下去了。迪克终于冷静下来，当他的视线挪到还在睡着的杰森身上时，他还是忍不住的侧过身从杰森的脸颊上偷了一个吻，又小心的抹去了因此滴下的泪水的痕迹。

也许他该提前偷偷的溜走，这样就不用再去面对杰森冷酷离开时的心碎。可他又是那么的不舍，他希望他们之间如此接近，似乎是亲密的时光能够再多上片刻。

于是迪克又一次躺下，他闭上眼睛，悄悄的挪过去凑近着贴上了杰森的身体，他的额头抵在杰森的颈后，Alpha令人心安的信息素的味道充斥在他的鼻尖，让他觉得是那么的有安全感。

迪克试图从杰森的身上能够偷取更多一点的温暖，他知道他会一直记着此刻杰森身上的味道，没有抵抗和敌意，只是那么平静又安逸的气味。

他会一直记得此刻，这将告慰他未来无尽的空虚时光。

迪克一直保持着清醒，睡眠对此刻来说太过的浪费，他只是闭着眼睛在装睡。不睡对他来说过于简单，因为很多时候，他总会辗转反侧到天明。

他没想到时间过得竟会是那么的快，好像只是过了片刻，就到了杰森离去的时刻。

年轻人清醒之后迅速的恢复了记忆，他诅咒着，小声咒骂着，其中包含了迪克的名字。

他好像屁股上着了火一样的从床上跳了起来，愤怒的喘息着，Alpha的天性令他不会去殴打一个正在昏睡并且之前不久才刚和他发生过关系的omega，但是对迪克的憎恨和愈发高涨的怒火也让他绝不会留下来。

迪克听着杰森走来走去捡起装备的声音，开始后悔他为什么没有背对着杰森躺着，他知道他又一次的忍不住泪水，液体顺着眼角滑落打湿了他的鬓发和枕头。

他害怕他会被杰森发现他一直醒着，他不敢去面对杰森察觉一切之后冲他倾泻而出的怒火。

可是杰森没有，他连多看迪克一眼都不肯的直接离开了，又怎么可能会发现迪克是在装睡。

房间里终于安静下来，迪克终于可以放松身体翻个身了。

可是他却感觉更加的难过了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实后续已经构思好了，只是没来得及写出来_(:з」∠)_


	3. 第三章

在之后的一段时间里，迪克没再见到杰森。

他们两个都在或刻意或无意的躲避着对方。

迪克不想承认这点，但是他总是会在偶尔窥见夜空中红色的影子的时候调转方向，即使那可能并非红头罩，也还是会在每次被夜翼注意到的时候令他心中一沉，喉咙中好像哽住了一样。

他再也不敢去面对他曾经的爱人。

所以迪克把他所有的注意力都投入到了工作中，白天的警局工作以及夜晚的义警活动。

而布鲁德海文的恶棍们也仿佛感到了他的祈愿，开始疯狂的作案，就像是他们加入了已经到来的末日狂欢。

当迪克每天都开始忙到连吃饭的时间都没有，甚至连睡眠也都只是精疲力竭的毫无知觉的晕倒在随便什么地方来应付的时候，他确实不会再去回想那段失败的感情，和永远也无法挽回的爱人了。

“迪克，你该注意一下你的身体了。”艾米看着迪克不无担忧的说，他在这段时间里似乎瘦了很多，连下颌和颧骨的曲线都显得有些尖利了，“最近我们没那么忙了，也许你该休息一段时间。”

“我没事，如果有必要，我会申请休假的。”迪克努力的露出了一个微笑，他很感激身边人对他的关怀。

这段时间以来格雷森警官配合同事们的工作，以及夜翼整晚整晚的盘旋在城市上空打击罪犯的行为卓有成效，遭受了巨大损失的黑帮和恶棍们开始沉寂下来，不敢再有更多的动作。

但是当工作开始变得轻松之后，随之而来的噩梦让他变得更加憔悴。

迪克永远都记不起他在梦中究竟梦到了什么，可是每一次醒来他都发觉他以泪洗面，痛苦和悲伤充斥着整个胸腔。

床单和枕头总是干了又湿，最后他不得不放弃清理，因为他并没有那么多可供替换，于是干脆就那么丢在那里，反正就算弄干，也还是会被泪水打湿。

“为什么？”梦中的他似乎总是在问，也总是那么的痛苦，于是迪克就成了代替他悲伤落泪的那一个。

这也让他根本无法得到充分的休息，每一次睡醒他都开始变得比入睡前更累，疲惫让他不想动弹，每次醒来的时候他都总会感到胸口闷痛。

也许艾米说的对，他应该更多的休息，也许他也该去检查一下身体，看看他是不是得了心脏病。

这个念头在迪克的脑子里滚来滚去，整整持续了两周，他还是没有停下工作，甚至没打算在白天的警局工作里申请一个休假。

晚上的夜翼总有很多的恶棍凶徒要打。

白天的格雷森警官则开始整理过去的案例。

布鲁德海文永远离不开他的英雄。

和罪犯们的打斗也总是无法避免。

夜翼已经习惯了这一切。

从他年幼的时候起，当他开启他的英雄之路，穿上罗宾的制服陪伴在蝙蝠侠的身边打击犯罪，他就知道他得习惯这一切。

打人或者被打，甚至被杀。

他做好了准备，也勇于承受。

蝙蝠侠的训练让他能够更多的避免挨打，也更擅长于挨打。

而成年之后，当他变成夜翼，他可以变得更加的勇敢，也更加无所畏惧。

身体的发育让他有了更多的力量和速度，天生的技巧让他依旧灵活无比。

夜翼也将成为罪犯的噩梦。

但是这并不意味着他不会受伤。

一两个罪犯，他可以轻松解决，对方甚至看不到夜翼的脸就会被打翻在地。

三五个，可能会稍微艰难一些，他们能看到夜翼胸口漂亮的蓝色，紧接着是短棍敲打在他们脑袋上的清脆声响。

七八个，夜翼会在他们中间如鸟儿般翩飞，灵巧的闪过那些笨拙的拳脚，在不知不觉间就一个个倒地，再也起身不得。

但是十个以上或更多呢？如果他们还带着重型武器呢？甚至其中有一两个精于格斗甚至是有超能力甚至魔法的小头目呢？那么受点小伤就不可避免了。

这个夜晚就是如此。

闪过并打晕了两个小喽啰之后，夜翼被他们的头目一脚踹在了肚子上，飞出去整整五米。

好疼。

比过去的每一次都要疼。

夜翼在空中翻转身体灵巧落地，可是疼痛让他稍微踉跄了一下。

他察觉到了不对劲，也许他该把这归于他最近的疲倦所知，但是潜意识却告诉他并非如此。

腹部的隐痛以不祥的方式提醒着他什么，不安让夜翼下手更狠。

连续的惨叫响起，他很快就解决了所有人包括那个头目，然后拨通了报警电话。

他在警察到来之前用抓钩枪离开，如果按照以往的习惯他会再在城市上空巡视两圈再回家。

可是现在，越来越多的痛苦让夜翼降落在最近的屋顶，他捂着肚子脚步踉跄的走了几步。

他感到小腹坠胀，并令人难以忍受的疼痛着，好像有刀子在肚子里翻搅，这让夜翼开始怀疑之前挨得那一脚是不是打破了他的内脏。

过去的经验告诉他那个位置应该是……

迪克双腿发软的跪在了地上，他似乎感到了他的内裤正在变湿，一个可怕的猜测浮上了他的脑海。

天啊……不……这不可能。

迪克的脸因为恐惧与疼痛开始变白。他颤抖着手指呼叫了提姆，他需要得到帮助，他得到诊所去。

他不能去叫布鲁斯，他不想让他的父亲知道这件事，同理他也没办法呼叫阿尔弗雷德，他们没办法瞒过布鲁斯的眼睛。

达米安太小，芭芭拉……迪克没法因为这个理由求助于她。

至于杰森，迪克更是想都不敢想。

提姆成了最好的选择。

“夜翼？”提姆迅速的接通，这个年轻人最近同样担忧他的情况，但出于信任与尊重，提姆对于大哥的选择还是没有多说什么。

“帮帮我。”迪克声音颤抖，几乎不知所措，“便服，在我家楼下。”

“我马上就到，20分钟。”提姆的声音变得紧张起来。

“我等着你。”在迪克挂断通讯的一瞬间，他的内心就被愧疚所填满，提姆不该被他拖进这一堆烂事里。

迪克站直身体，打量四周，并开始庆幸这里离他的公寓并不算远，他强忍着疼痛，射出钩抓枪再次飞了起来。

回去换上便服的过程中，迪克在厕所里拉下内裤，看到了滴在上边的鲜血。

他还记得芭芭拉曾经嫉妒过身为男性omega不会来月经，他们甚至还为此讨论过相关的生理知识。那个时候他们出于好奇进行的探索，却让他知道这意味了什么。

几乎已经要被证实的猜测让他头晕目眩，两眼酸胀，他拼命忍耐着不让泪水滑下，他没必要让弟弟再有更多的担心了。

迪克还记得他曾经那么的期待过一个新生命会出现在他的生活里，却没想到他还没被发现就要失去。

他想要一个幸福的家庭，就像他和他的爸爸妈妈曾经那样的，彼此相爱。不是说布鲁斯没有给他父亲般的爱，但是那终究还是不太一样的。

在杰森开始对他求爱，他也同样心动的时候，他以为幸福的未来就在那儿等着，他那么认真的按照医嘱停用了抑制剂，又那么认真的记下日程，按时服药调养，他想要一个孩子，他希望在杰森成年之后不久，他就可以怀上他爱着的那个人的爱情结晶，然后他们就能有一个家，他们都期盼的那种。

如果没有那场死亡的话。

现在呢？

他和杰森不再相爱，而这个可能的孩子的到来是因为一场错误。

而更多的不安随即涌上心头。

迪克想起他在杰森死后就停下的对于身体的调养，也想起他在之后的这些年里一直在夜巡中使用抑制剂，避免被恶棍们利用他的性别进行信息素攻击。

还有在怀上这个孩子那一晚，杰森所中的魔法是不是会对他造成什么影响？

也许这个孩子不被他生下来会更好，他给不了孩子一个幸福美满的家庭，甚至可能连一个健康的身体都没法给他。

“迪克。”他没能胡思乱想更久，提姆就出现在他的门口拼命的敲着门，似乎是在担心迪克晕倒在了房间里，这个孩子没有按照他说的那样在楼下等他，恐怕是因为他没能按时出现在楼下的关系。

“我没事，我们走吧。”迪克打开门走了出来，他小腹那里的疼痛比之前要好多了，但是他觉得还是有必要去找医生看一看。

提姆怀疑看着迪克，甚至想要伸出胳膊扶着他。

“我已经约好了医生。”迪克在之前就和莱斯利打过了电话，她也按照迪克的要求答应他会找一个妇产科医生过来。

“医生？”提姆听起来更加的不安。

“没你想象的那么糟。”迪克没敢去看提姆的表情，他按在腹部的手更用力了一些，他希望情况会没他想象的那么坏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目测还有一章左右就能结束了。


	4. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：暴力轮奸。流产。  
> 不喜慎入。

情况确实没有迪克所想象的那么坏，但是也并不算太好。

到达诊所之后，提姆看到了陌生的医生，然后犹豫了一会儿之后，最终还是在迪克的恳求和医生的安抚下退了出去。接下来的话题并不适合被一个年轻的男孩听到。

“他不是你的Alpha。”医生轻声说。

“是的，我没有……”迪克的喉咙好像被哽住了一样，他艰难的吞咽了一下口水，努力的压抑下心中的难过，才能继续说下去，“我是说，我没有被标记。”

医生理解的点了点头，然后给他做了一系列的检查。

幸运或者不幸的是，他并没有真的流产，只是有些先兆流产的迹象。

因此他需要绝对的卧床静养，如果他还想要这个孩子的话。

迪克看着B超图像中那模糊的一团，几乎还有些分辨不出手脚，医生安慰他孩子至少现在看上去还很正常，如果继续发育下去，应该会是一个健康的胎儿。

面对年轻人的犹豫，医生也给出了理智的建议，他可以选择堕胎，只需要一个小手术，他很快的就可以恢复正常生活。

他不知道他该不该留下这个孩子。

也许他应该通知杰森？作为孩子的父亲杰森有权知道这件事。

不……只要一想到杰森察觉到他出现时露出的厌恶的眼神，迪克的内心就一阵酸楚。他不敢想象杰森知道他怀孕之后的反应，唯一的可能就是年轻人会毫不犹豫的让迪克流掉那个孩子，没人愿意和一个令他厌恶的人拥有后代。

这样的想象让他揪心不已。

他太害怕了，以至于根本就不敢去面对孩子的父亲。

迪克很清楚杰森根本不想和他扯上关系。而如果有了他们两人的孩子，出于责任感，杰森也会不得不更多的照顾孩子甚至是迪克。即使迪克希望能和杰森有更多的交流，这样的做法显然也太卑鄙了。

也许就这么放弃就是最好的选择。

杰森不知道这个孩子，他的弟弟不用为这个意外的产物而烦心。

迪克刚刚知道这个孩子的存在，他们之间还没能培养出太多的感情，他可以更轻松的做出选择。

他还没有显露出任何的征兆让人察觉出不对，他的问题不会扩散困扰其他人。

迪克可以选择不要他，这是身为omega的权利。

但是……但是在细微的沙沙声后，仪器中传来的细小又急促的心跳让迪克忍不住的想要落泪。

那个孕育在他体内的小生命已经有了心跳。

也许在六个月以后，这个孩子就可以降生在这个世间，成为他的家人。

如果现在迪克选择杀死他，那么又和扼杀一个生命有什么区别？

医生轻声安慰他，告诉他可以慢慢考虑，不需要急于一时。

“我会的。”迪克擦了擦眼泪，有些哽咽答应。

他需要住院几天观察治疗。

迪克同意了。

提姆在得到允许之后快步的走了进来。

“你怎么了？”提姆语声急促的询问迪克，他的大哥今天看上去实在是太过不同寻常，或者最近一段时间以来迪克就不太正常。这让他非常担心，也同样的有些猜测，“你是不是……杰森？”

“是的。”迪克苦笑。他终究还是疏忽大意了，那天杰森的突然到来让他忘了做安全措施，而事后的情绪起伏又让他忘了事后补救。

“请不要告诉别人。”迪克恳求提姆帮他保密。

提姆犹豫了，他不知道是不是该告诉别人，至少是杰森。

但是迪克最终说服了他的弟弟。

迪克告诉提姆，他希望在他休养的这段时间里，他能够冷静下来，好好的思考未来到底该何去何从。

警局那边的请假非常简单，艾米甚至有种松了口气的感觉狠狠的给他批了两周的假期，还威胁他如果他不好好休息，就干脆别回来了。不过她也承诺，如果有需要迪克帮忙的地方，她也会立刻的求助。

晚上的夜巡，提姆答应帮他照看布鲁德海文，迪克还联系了沃利也能帮忙。

看上去没什么可担心的地方了。

之后的三天，迪克躺在病床上得到了彻底的休息，医生给他用了一些保胎药，还会让他每天都听听胎心。

每次迪克都会发现他在不知不觉的微笑。

意识到有一个小生命无时无刻的都陪伴在他的身边，竟然让他感觉那么的安宁，就连一直以来的噩梦似乎都不再造访他了。

三天后医生告诉他情况已经稳定，他可以回家继续休养了。

之后的七天，迪克开始遵照医嘱服药和休息，他出门采购了更多的蔬菜水果和肉类开始自己做饭，而不是用麦片和方便食品来填充自己的胃。

迪克觉得他恢复的很好，他的身体再次充满了力量，他觉得就算再次穿上夜翼制服开始夜巡也没什么问题，只需要稍微注意不要再被打中肚腹就可以了。

最终他却没有那么做，而是继续的乖乖待在家里休息。这也许是除了他受伤不得不卧床之外，休息最久的一次了。

他一天比一天感觉更加的平静与满足。

有那么一刻，迪克突然意识到，他不想放弃这个孩子，他想要把他生下来，然后抚育他，养大他，就像是他的父母和布鲁斯把迪克养大一样。

迪克开始想象着孩子生下之后的模样，想着之后他们会过怎样的生活。

他会教他空中飞人的技巧，也会给他讲飞翔的格雷森、蝙蝠侠与罗宾还有各种英雄们的故事。

有时候杰森的身影也会出现在他的想象里，就像是一个挨着孩子和爱人的丈夫，三个人的笑容都会是那么的幸福。

虚幻的想象很快就会被现实所打败，迪克需要考虑的还有更多，比如他到了怀孕的后期和生下孩子之后一段时间的夜间巡逻该怎么办，以及他该怎么告诉布鲁斯和其他人这件事。

以及最重要的，他该怎么和杰森说他怀孕的事。

迪克考虑过很多种说辞，也想象过无数次他告诉杰森之后的场景，一次比一次更糟糕，即使是最好的那个，也是杰森冷漠的看着他让他自己做决定。

而最糟的呢？大概也不过就是杰森要求迪克打掉那个孩子吧。

迪克苦笑着想，这样的话，倒不如早点告诉杰森，也算是早一点得到答案，不用再像现在这样的焦虑不安。

可是迪克不知道他该怎么把杰森叫出来谈话，杰森绝对不可能会回复他的短信，而如果让别人把他骗出来，只会让杰森更加的愤怒。

趁着家族聚会之后的时间把杰森单独拉出来也许是个好选择，却也冒着同时被其他人发现的风险。

没等迪克想出更好的办法，蝙蝠侠的呼唤便如期而至。

反派们永远不会给英雄更多的休息时间。

阿卡姆的疯子们再次逃了出来，他们在哥谭燃起了焰火，焚烧着普通人平静的生活甚至是他们的生命。

罗宾负了伤又陷入重围，其他人都无法分身过去帮忙，他需要夜翼的支援。

迪克知道他该拒绝，他得考虑他的孩子。可是迪克放心不下达米安，他不能放任他心爱的小D陷入困境，他经受不住再一次的失去，所以他还是换上了他的夜翼制服赶了过去。

他在途中听到了激烈的枪声，他转头望去看见了那熟悉的身影。也许今晚过后，等他们把所有的罪犯都送回阿卡姆，他可以找个时间和杰森谈谈。

夜翼分不清困住罗宾的是谁的手下，应该不是双面或者小丑，他们的手下装扮都太有特色，似乎也不是企鹅或者黑面具，也许这是新崛起的黑帮。夜翼最近一段时间的休息让他没能及时的更新信息，没能得到蝙蝠洞最新的相关资料。

他小心的从空中跳了下来，在所有人注意之前给罗宾松绑，然后让那个伤痕累累的孩子迅速离开。

对夜翼能力的信任与曾经一起度过的时光让罗宾没有多说什么，就照着夜翼的吩咐从这里逃离，他需要时间止血和包扎伤口。

留下来会变成累赘的认识却还是让男孩发出不甘的嘶嘶声。

“我会叫人来帮忙。”达米安最后说，他知道陶德离这里很近。

“他们都还在忙着，我相信我能解决他们。”夜翼轻松的微笑，再次飞翔的感觉让他感觉很好。

和过去无数的夜晚一样，他跳跃飞踢，短棍发出滋滋的电流声在他的手上旋转舞动，就像是穿过夜空的雷鸟。反派们的哀号是最好的音乐，这让夜翼知道这些混蛋没办法再去伤害别人。

这不像是一场战斗，倒更像是伴随着优美乐符的流畅舞蹈。

然而一切伴随着被恶狠狠丢在迪克脸上的信息素炸弹戛然而止，无色的烟雾散开，强烈的味道开始在空气中弥漫。

那是经过人工提纯的Alpha的信息素的味道，那会让Alpha变得兴奋而充满攻击欲，让beta和omega腿软臣服。

已经很久没人用这种手段来对付蝙蝠中的任何一个了，哥谭和布鲁德海文的恶棍们都知道，这群可恶的蝙蝠总是会使用气味屏蔽器和抑制剂，这让信息素炸弹对他们从来都毫无所用。

这群刚来这里的黑帮不知道这个。

而夜翼的情况也刚好不同以往。

当夜翼感到他的双腿发软，力量开始从身体中流逝，他看到对面的那些alpha开始煽动着鼻翼，嗅闻着空气中逐渐弥散开来的omega的甜香时，惊恐涌上他的心头。

他怎么能那么蠢，他怎么能忘记戴上气味屏蔽器？

他又怎么能那么软弱，他居然开始幻想起生下那个孩子，而不是迅速又决绝的选择堕胎，这样他就可以继续使用抑制剂，他就能不受这些恶棍们信息素炸弹攻击的影响。

Alpha们因为意识到夜翼居然是个omega而开始兴奋的叫嚷，他们的面孔扭曲着发出粗喘，全部一脸饥渴的围成人墙，向着夜翼靠近。

过去再多的训练也没能带来更多的帮助，他一个人没法抵挡得住这么多失去理智的alpha。

当夜翼因为那些alpha们更进一步散发出的信息素的攻击而双腿发软，彻底失去力量倒下去时候，那一双双自上而下俯视着他带着欲望的恶意目光。

那是迪克之后持续了许久的噩梦的景象。

一双双手伸向了他，迪克尖叫着想要躲避，后背却撞上了其他人的双腿。

这一刻他不是夜翼，不是一个英雄，甚至不是一个需要被尊重的人。

他只是一个虚弱的、没有被标记的、可以被任何人随意利用的下贱又淫荡的omega。

“他的味道为什么会这么淡？”凑过来贴在他后颈的人发出了疑问。

_因为他怀孕了！_

“也许是太多人操过他的关系，想想我们过去曾经操过的那些妓女。”另一个人凑过来摸着他的大腿的人满含恶意的说，“也许他早就被蝙蝠们给操透了，和那些浪荡的妓女没什么区别，现在他也得当被我们轮奸的婊子，看看他享受的样子。”

_他没有享受这一切！_

太多的手伸到了他的身上，迪克尖叫着想要推开他们，他拼命的想要向后躲避，却依旧被阻止。

他被压在了地上，从腿与腿之间的缝隙，迪克看到他的短棍，他伸出手想要去抓住他的武器，他想要继续的战斗，一只脚狠狠的踩在他伸出的手上，用力的碾压，有人喃喃的抱怨着那只脚的主人害他们没法用夜翼的手来抚摸他们的鸡巴。

他想要求救，想要打开通讯尖叫着让随便哪个人赶快过来救他，就算事后布鲁斯让他坐上十年的冷板凳也没有关系。有谁抓住他试图伸向耳畔的手，摁住他的手腕把他钉在了地上，耳机被扯出来碾碎在了他眼前。

夜翼从不会放弃反抗，这让那些恶棍们愈加愤怒，夜翼让他们无法顺利的享受这个omega，于是他们挥舞起球棒、撬棍或者铁链敲打在他的手脚上，迪克可以听到他骨头断裂的声响，之后他再也没法顺利的移动它们。

可以挡住子弹的制服此刻却单薄的好像一张纸，在饥渴又疯狂的alpha手中被迅速的撕扯成了碎片，即使有电击防护又如何，在击倒了一两个人之后依然失去了所有的作用。

没人会去在乎倒下去抽搐的同伴，他们只知道他们要操到夜翼了。

作为一个反派，谁不想强奸夜翼呢？这可是值得被吹嘘一生的事迹。

恶棍们甚至可以借此彻底的毁掉夜翼制服下的那个人。

他们混乱的抚摸着，撕扯着，啃咬着，恨不得就这么把这俊美的英雄撕扯成碎片，然后吞吃入腹。

第一根阴茎试图插进去的时候，夜翼挺起身想要去撕咬那个妄图侵犯他的罪犯，可是更多的殴打让他失去了所有的行动力，他所能做的只有尽力的蜷缩起身体试图护住腹部。他知道此刻求饶恐怕已经失去了作用，被那些人知道他怀孕的话他的下场恐怕会更加的凄惨，过去的经验让他知道的太多。

踢打在身上的拳脚很快停下，疼痛让迪克几乎已经失去了所有的行动力，有人却尤嫌不足，那个人抓起他的头发，把他的头提起又狠狠的撞击在地面上，一次又一次，知道他眩晕的几乎看不清东西，鲜血染红了视线，嗡嗡的耳鸣填塞了大脑。

他什么都做不了了。

什么也都没有了，只有越来越难以抑制的恶心，与越来越多抚摸上他身体的手，和被侵入体内所带来的铺天盖地的疼痛。

时间已经毫无意义，只有痛苦才是真实的。

迪克听不到alpha们惊讶又恐惧的叫喊——“他流血了，怎么这么多的血，我们干了什么？”

也听不到激烈的枪声与惨叫。

也许他什么都知道，但他只是想要装作一无所知。

一切重新归于安静，没有谁再来抚摸他或者侵犯他，只有越来越浓重的血腥味在弥漫。

然后他又听到了逐渐靠近的脚步声，在嗡嗡的耳鸣里他听的是那么的艰辛，但是他总是能听的清楚那些人试图伤害他的声音。

又有人来了。

又有人过来了。

他们要继续伤害他，继续强奸他。

迪克想要蜷缩起身体，然后他发现他已经支离破碎，动弹不得。

他只能接受继续被伤害的命运。

谁的手攀上他的肩膀。

他什么都看不到。

他不知道那个人是谁。

但是他知道他会伤害他，继续伤害他。

恐惧与绝望充斥了他的大脑。

迪克尖叫起来。

他听到他连尖叫都那么的虚弱。

然后黑暗降临，他终于可以昏迷过去了。

*

杰森走进来的时候，迪克呆呆的睁着眼睛看着天花板。

他从清醒过来之后，就没有说过一句话。

杰森不知道该怎么面对迪克，如果他能够更早的赶过去……

一切都没有如果。

“我失去他了，对吗？”迪克小声问，长时间的沉默令他声音嘶哑。

杰森的心都要碎了，他不知道该怎么给迪克一个答案。

但是迪克也许并不需要一个答案。

他什么都知道。

他只有沉默。

杰森不知道是什么促使他握住迪克的手，紧紧的，不顾迪克惊恐又无力的想要把他的手抽出来。

“我爱你，迪克。”再一次说出这句话没有想象中的那么难，杰森不知道他为什么会不去说他，以至于他们错失了那么多年。

迪克的动作因为杰森的话而停止，他怔怔的转过脸，近乎呆滞的双眸凝视着杰森的面孔似乎是在评估着杰森话语的真假。

然后他微微的笑了起来。

_如果你是真的爱我，为何我从你的身上感受不到丝毫的爱意？_

他知道那个失去的孩子会让Alpha急切的想要弥补，这是出自本能，而非情感。

他也知道杰森会因为他所遭遇的一切而愧疚，从杰森还是个孩子的时候他就知道，他的弟弟总是有着那么多的正义感和责任感，他习惯于照顾别人。

正如此刻的迪克。

迪克很清楚，杰森知道迪克还爱他，杰森也知道迪克总是需要被什么人所爱来修复他的伤口。

杰森同样清楚迪克知道他不再爱他，但是他也知道即使这只是出于怜悯的虚假的爱，迪克也还是想要牢牢抓住。

如同溺水之人遇到的浮木。

假如接受杰森的照顾和爱能够让他的弟弟减轻一些愧疚，那么迪克不会拒绝。

作为一个软弱又愚蠢的连他的孩子都无法保护蠢货，迪克所能做的也只有这些了吧。

“是的，我也爱你。”迪克闭上眼睛轻声呢喃，放任泪水自眼角滑落。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许会有杰森视角，也许没有。


	5. 番外 杰森视角

红头罩看到了那只掠过天际的蓝鸟。

他因此分了心，这让他之前攻击的那个可怜虫因此需要在床上多躺三个月，也许还会落下终身残疾。

如果夜翼知道了因为他而造成的后果，又会怎么样呢？杰森几乎可以想象得到迪克怒气冲冲的瞪大眼，怒斥他怎么可以把一切都归罪与他……

哦，不，那应该是在杰森死掉之前的印象，现在的迪克变得更加温柔，也许是因为随着年龄的增长，他逐渐变得更像一个omega，也许是因为他和一个或者几个alpha在一起之后怀孕生下来几个小崽子，所以变得更有母性。

看看他是怎么溺爱照顾达米安的，又或者是跟在提姆身后唠唠叨叨的样子，简直就像是个昏了头的鸟妈妈。

这是杰森过去从未享受过的待遇。

杰森不觉得他是在嫉妒，每次想起迪克可能和别人在一起的场面，他都觉得平静无波。他怎么可能去奢望一个omega去老老实实的给一个死人守寡。

当然，他也不是没有怀疑过迪克确实始终保持单身，但是当他第一次发现迪克在热潮期还能保持清醒的时候，他就彻底舍弃了这个念头。

没有哪个omega可以凭借自己摆脱发情期时丧失理智的情况。杰森还记得在他们最初确认在一起之后的那段时间，迪克甚至需要在发情期的时候绑住自己，才可以控制住不去扑向他年轻的恋人，恳求他的alpha把大鸡巴塞进他的体内。

而随着杰森的陪伴，迪克也确实开始慢慢的好转，他开始可以渐渐的保持清醒，被绑在床上的时候也可以短暂的和杰森进行交流。但是即使到了最后，在杰森死之前他们共度的最后一个热潮，迪克也依旧是饥渴的渴求着他，恨不能两个人死死的缠在一起。

然而当他回来，看着迪克冷静的好像和平时没什么区别一样，在热潮的时候照样出来夜巡， 至多只是会多出些汗的时候，一切都勿须解释，这只可能是迪克在杰森死掉之后，就迅速的找了另一个人在一起。

即使杰森没在迪克身边发现任何的陌生人，但是这也不代表什么，毕竟蝙蝠们永远擅长保密。

杰森以为他会嫉妒，或者愤怒，但是没有，他只是平静的接受了这一切，好像迪克就只是一个不值一提的陌生人，不需要他去更多的关注。

有更重要的事情需要他去愤怒，去战斗，去在乎。

比如为什么小丑还活着，为什么老家伙还在坚持他愚蠢的不杀原则。

如果他们做不到，那么杰森——红头罩可以替他们做。

当然杰森从不会否认曾经他对迪克的爱，但是死亡吞噬了太多的东西。

杰森永远也不会去承认也许他还记得。

他还记得，当他在黑暗狭窄的棺材中醒来，他的本能让他呼唤着他的omega，他此生挚爱的人，应该永远陪伴在他身边的那个人。

可是他所以为的灵魂牵绊并没有陪在他的身边，也没有来帮助他。

杰森在黑暗中祈求、恳求、哀求着那个人的出现，却没有得到任何的回应，只有越来越稀少的氧气，和越来越艰难的呼吸。他当然不可能听到杰森声音，他甚至可能早就把这个可怜的早逝的alpha忘在了脑后。

杰森没有放弃，他始终觉得那个人会再一次的来到他的身边，于是他在期待和绝望中，窒息着又一次走向了死亡。

爱情便也随之逝去了，在逐渐变黑的视线中，在指尖痛苦的抠挖中，在带着腥味的泥块溅入口鼻中，在他最终将头颅伸出墓地，看到最后一丝天光，呼吸到新鲜的空气，以及最后一丝理智消失殆尽的时候，彻底消失了。

他成了的失智的疯人，无家的流民。

愚人之王尚有可以回归当做家的钟楼，他却连家究竟是什么都已经忘记。

他在街头游荡，没有人寻找他。

他如野狗般偷食，没有人注意他。

他被攻击或反击，终于有人发现了他，但不是他曾经期望的那些曾被他称之为家人与爱人的存在。

最后他被带走，被观察，最后被丢进池子。

当他再一次回来，他变得是他又不是他。

杰森并没有觉得萨拉路的泉水搞坏了他的脑子，他能正常思考，也能控制情绪，他甚至觉得他更胜以往。

如果硬要说有什么将他的灵魂破坏殆尽，那么只有死亡。

他在刺客联盟呆了一段时间，如果有人愿意为他提供更好的条件，他又为什么不去接受？

于是他开始变得忙碌，学习各种知识，努力训练，以及杀人。

只有在偶尔短暂的时间里，他会想起那只曾飞在他身边的蓝鸟，然后他就总会开始怀疑他为什么会爱上迪克。

死亡之前所有的一切都已经和他彻底的隔开，当他看着过去的回去，只好像看着另一个人的故事，他无法感受到任何的真实。

他不明白他为什么会爱上一个只是外表光鲜的人，甚至连omega的美貌也因为过去太久的时间，以及死亡的隔阂，仿佛褪色的老照片般失去了所有的鲜活感，变成脑海中印象模糊的面孔，闪亮的蓝眼黯淡成褪色的药片，喜悦的微笑扭曲成古怪的弧度。

再加上那深埋于脑海，已经无法再被记起的被遗弃的愤怒。

这一切都让杰森确认了迪克并不是一个值得他去爱的人。

当越来越多似乎是理智的质疑开始掺杂入感情，那么从那一刻起爱情便就不复存在了。

于是当他回去复仇，争夺蝙蝠侠的视线，向他彰显他的存在时，他重新看到了夜翼，那么坚定的站在老家伙的身边，他的内心没有出现任何的波动，就像看到他现在的对手，爸爸最忠实的士兵。

当他和蝙蝠家的关系缓和，他也不愿意去更多的注意夜翼——

那个放弃他的人，那个不值得他爱的人。

在那个时候杰森已经知道迪克之所以在那段时间不在，是因为他去了外星执行任务，也还是没有想要在试图去爱他一次。

迪克应该庆幸他们之间已经毫无感情，否则杰森很难想象他该怎么去接受这一切。理智会告诉他这是无可奈何，情感上恐怕依旧是难以接受。

杰森为他能对迪克如此的冷漠无情而骄傲，他有时候会注意到迪克在凝视他时悲伤的眼神，却还能保持着无动于衷。

有什么值得悲伤，如果迪克真的是个值得去爱的人，那么他就该对他现在的恋人保持忠诚，而不是试图勾引他的弟弟。

有时候杰森也会尝试幻想迪克确实一直爱着他，等着他，他们还是彼此的唯一。老家伙有时候欲言又止的神情似乎在暗示了什么，杰森还记得那总是迪克热潮即将到来的那些天。

布鲁斯最后什么都没说，杰森也就此不会多想。

如果不是因为魔法，也许他们之间不会再有更多交集。

魔法重燃了他熄灭多年的感情火焰。杰森知道他不该去找迪克，却最终还是去了那个熟悉的地址。

他敲门，出乎意料的没有任何犹豫，就好像他期待这一刻已经那么久。

如同一个等待最后答案的人。

杰森以为他可以凭此彻底确认他对迪克已经毫无感情，曾经所有的爱意都已经化为灰烬，仅存在于回忆。

可当他看到omega从打开的门里露出的泛红脸颊，和疑惑的望过来的眼神时，酸甜苦涩的情感就像是被灌了太久的猛兽，拼命的撞开了将它囚禁的笼子，箭一样的插进他的心头。

自此所有的理智都开始化为乌有，当杰森意识到的时候，他已经冲了进去，紧紧的抱住了迪克，开始试图亲吻他曾经的爱人。

最后的理智祈求他的兄长会把他推开或者打晕，就像过去那么多次他们中了艾薇的花粉之后处理彼此一样，这样在第二天醒来的时候谁也不会后悔。

可是杰森忽视了迪克热潮已经临近，作为一个尚未被标记的omega又怎么可能拒绝一个Alpha的求欢，他们的唇渴求着对方的吻，他们的手探索着彼此的身躯，没有什么能阻止两个热切渴求着的灵魂相互交融。

杰森无法再想的更多，天堂降临在了他的身上，他得到了他梦寐以求的一切。

直到他在清晨再次醒来。

他无法接受他理智的失败。

他一时憎恨中了魔法无法自控的自己，一时又憎恨起没有拒绝的迪克。

他知道这其实不该怪omega，却还是忍不住的咒骂出声，他快速的离开，不敢回头再看迪克一眼。

之后的很长一段时间里，他都不敢再去正眼瞧迪克，他也不想更多的和迪克接触。

杰森害怕他会再一次的坠入爱河他拼命的想要拒绝，想要回到对迪克毫无感情的时候，可是却总有那天晚上的画面在他眼前浮现——迪克含泪看着他的双眼，动情呼唤他的声音，急切的渴求着他亲吻的双唇，和纠缠在一起的身体，所有的一切都是那么的鲜活，让过去一切早已黯淡的回忆也慢慢的开始恢复原有的色彩。

迪克的形象在他的心里渐渐清晰，好像正在发芽的种子，又如同即将绽放的花，又或者一个火种，要点燃他已然熄灭的爱火。

有声音不停的质疑，又有声音在不停的辩解。

如果他再度抛弃你怎么办？

那不是他的错，他没有想要抛弃我，那个时候他甚至不在地球。

他早就有了别人怎么办？

他的身边没有任何其他人存在的痕迹。

……

……

如果他根本不爱你怎么办？

……

只有最后一个问题杰森无法回答。

他可以去问，却再也不敢。

他受不了第三次的失去。

如果不再接触，是不是他的心就可以回到之前的冷漠，杰森无法确定这一点，但是每一次他看到夜翼掠过天空的身影，心脏都会情不自禁的为之悸动。

“杰森，你该去看看迪克。”提姆在这段时间总是这么说，杰森却没有听，他心烦意乱，不知道该不该继续那段已经结束的感情。

随着时间的过去，杰森觉得情况依旧没有好转，他还是在渴求着那只蓝鸟，即使他们没有相互标记。

为此杰森一直在努力的控制，不要毫无理智的奔向迪克，他很清楚这还不是爱，只是出于本能。

所以在罗宾前来求助的时候，红头罩依旧控制住了自己，先解决完了手头的恶棍才转而去救援夜翼。

作为一个成名已久，拥有丰富经验的超级英雄，夜翼完全不需要被担心，他总是能处理的很好。

令人意外的是，当红头罩赶到了目的，并没有看到成堆被捆好的打手和闪亮的警灯，只有提着裤子出来和其他人交换，咂舌称赞被他们享用的omega那紧致的小洞。

被替换下来的人露出一个猥琐的笑容，揉搓着下体向着仓库内部走去。

他们话语中的含义让红头罩怒火中烧，强奸是他觉得不可饶恕的罪过之一。

即使已经有一段时间没有大开杀戒，红头罩此刻依旧觉得想要把眼前的这些混蛋大卸八块。

他也那么做了。

看着打手们一声不吭前额开洞的倒下，彻底的失去了生命，红头罩感到怒火稍歇，他继续前进，冲进了仓库。

又干掉了几个人之后，红头罩发现情况似乎不对，仓库的角落里有人惊恐的冲了出来，衣服的下摆和裤子上沾满了血。

红头罩干掉了他。

那些人在惊呼着“流血”之类的话语，莫名其妙的陷入了惊恐，这让红头罩在干掉他们的时候方便了许多。

但是随着那些恶棍的倒下，红头罩却越来越恼火。

夜翼在哪里？这里有一个omega，也许还受了伤，需要他过去安抚。

在过去总是这样的，即使是带着气味屏蔽器，无法被人分辨出性别，那些omega或者受伤的beta和孩子们也总是更信任夜翼。

在安抚受害者方面，其他人永远比不上他。

可是就算是红头罩干掉了所有人，也还是没有等到夜翼的身影。不管是他在无线电里呼叫，还是在仓库里呼喊，都没有能够得到任何的回应。

些许不安掠过心头，但是更多对夜翼的信任让红头罩暂时放下这些，继续向着那个角落走去，他得看看那个受伤的omega怎么样了。

然而随着红头罩越来越靠近那里，就有越来越多不好的征兆出现在他的面前。

被撕裂开的夜翼制服，被踢到角落里的电棍，以及被踩碎的通话耳麦。

当那个浑身赤裸，伤痕累累的躺在血泊中的人出现在杰森面前的时候，他几乎不敢相信那是迪克。

他无论如何也无法相信那个打手口中被他们轮奸的omega居然会是迪克。

“操……操……”杰森感到嘴唇发麻，他无意识的咒骂着，心脏抽搐的好像要被撕裂一样，他想吐，想嘶吼，他想把外边那些人再杀一遍。

他什么都没做，只是慢慢的向着迪克挪去，每一步都是那么的沉重，他无数次的祈求着只是他看错了，眼前的这个人只是长得像而已。迪克……迪克只是被他们打晕了，捆起来塞到其他的角落去了。

上帝从来不会去听他的祈祷，除了夜翼，哪个omega会被反抗的那么厉害，又会被打的那么重。

杰森以为他经历了那么多，他可以忍受所有一切的折磨，除了眼前这一切，除了迪克受到这样的伤害。

他伸出手想要唤醒迪克，他得让迪克保持清醒，可是omega确实醒了过来，在他的指尖触到他的那一瞬间，迪克睁开眼发出尖叫。

几乎让人听不见的尖叫，他的喉咙应该受了伤，唇角除了那些男人肮脏的体液，还有不少的血液沾在上边，杰森无法确定这是不是因为内脏受伤的关系。杰森试图和他交流，但是迪克似乎已经失去了所有神智，只会因为杰森的靠近而惊恐，他拼命的挣扎着想要离杰森远一点，这却给他的身体带来了更多的伤害。

无奈之下，杰森给他用了镇静剂。

迪克安静了下来。他躺在那儿，和杰森来的时候差不多的姿势，四肢扭曲，双腿间还不停的有鲜血溢出。

杰森不知道迪克到底是哪儿受了伤，是因为那些人太粗暴导致他被撕裂还是因为别的？他什么都做不到，所有的理智都断了线，如果不是被神谕提醒他恐怕会连医疗救援都忘了叫。

在使用了紧急止血剂之后迪克下半身出血的情况有所好转，但是之前的出血量和还在缓慢渗出的鲜血提示着情况不容乐观。

在等待的时间里杰森只能伸出手小心翼翼的握住迪克的手，那上边还有被鞋子踩踏留下的青紫的淤痕。

杰森清楚的记得迪克的手曾是那么的温暖，在寒冬里他覆上杰森被冻成冰块的双颊，和他额头抵着额头，那样的温暖着他。

此刻迪克的手却冰冷潮湿，还沾着干涸的血迹，过多的嗜血令他皮肤苍白，杰森连紧握住毫无知觉的迪克的手都不敢，他怕会弄疼了他。

他开始憎恨他为什么来的这么晚。

如果他在看到夜翼的第一眼就跟过去，一切是不是就不会发生。

杰森任由悔恨吞噬着心灵。

无人机来的很快，杰森脱下夹克裹住迪克，小心翼翼的把他抱了上去，然后又看到坐垫开始被鲜血染红。

他用最快的速度赶到了医院，莱斯利等待那里，同时等在那里的还有一个陌生的医生，她看着迪克叹了一口气，然后就跟着担架车快步的走进了手术室。

杰森等待着，他希望迪克会没事，过去总是这样的，超级英雄也会受伤，何况他们其实只是普通人，杰森曾在手术室外等过很多次，或者他也让其他人在手术室外等过很多次，那都没什么大不了，他知道他们会被治好，他们可以痊愈，然后就可以重回他们的战场。

但是这一次……这一次是完全不同的……

眼泪不知道什么时候溢出眼眶，杰森试图擦掉，却被手上的鲜血把视线染红。

那是迪克的血。

布鲁斯不知道什么时候出现了，他默默的站在杰森的身边一起等待。迪克是他的长子，是他最爱的儿子，他同样会因为迪克的受伤而痛苦，况且这样的伤害不同以往。

医生走了出来，告诉他们迪克因为那些人的伤害流产，并且因此导致大出血，也许会需要摘除子宫。

杰森听到他在哀号。他不知道他是因为迪克曾怀上他的孩子又失去而更加的痛苦，还是因为迪克可能会因此被摘除子宫而悲伤。

杰森还记得罗伊闲聊时曾告诉过他，迪克曾经是那么的憎恨他omega的身份，他恨不能把所有属于omega的特性都从他的身上抹除。他想要摘除他的子宫和腺体，并为此和布鲁斯争吵过无数回，最后却都被阻止。

还是罗宾的迪克那个时候甚至还偷偷找了一个答应帮他做子宫摘除术和腺体切除术的医生，谁也没想到那个家伙居然会是个借此搜寻猎物的连环杀人犯。

当队友们发现不对劲赶过去的时候，一切都已经结束了，迪克已经把那个滚蛋打翻在地。只是他是那么的愤怒，打那个人又是打的那么狠，几乎把那个混蛋揍成肉泥。

“你不知道，事后整整三个月，没一个人敢反驳迪克的任何命令。”罗伊醉醺醺的躺在沙发上回忆，甚至还打了个寒噤。

后来迪克遇到了杰森，就再也没有提起过这件事。

可是现在，曾经迪克的愿望也许终于将要达成，但是这真的会是他想要的吗？

布鲁斯没有说话，只是接过文件快速的浏览起来，并最终签了字，他曾经那么坚定的阻止迪克摘除子宫，此刻却是那么的干脆。

“不……”杰森小声地说，即使他没有任何的权利这么说，也没有人听到他的话。

该做出决定的那个人该是迪克，而不是其他的任何什么人。

“杰森，我希望你知道，这件事不怪你，不管是孩子，还是……”布鲁斯的声音有些哽咽，但是他还是在努力的安慰着他的另一个儿子。

“你早就知道怀孕的事？”杰森声音嘶哑的问。

“并不太早，或者说是太晚了。”布鲁斯把脸埋进手里，再也没有说出一句话。

当迪克被推出手术室的时候，已经包扎好伤口的达米安和收尾完的提姆都赶了过来，两个孩子同样焦虑不安的等待着。

迪克的状况比想象中要好，但也没那么好，失血过多，少量的脑出血，左侧挠骨骨折，其他的都只是骨裂，子宫的出血也止住了，唯一无法挽回的，只有那个逝去的孩子。

他需要长久的卧床休息。

杰森力排众议的成为照顾他的那个人。

他会是迪克的alpha，他同时也是孩子的父亲。

其他人并没能阻止他，提姆不安的看着他，脸上充满了愧疚。

但是此时最不需要的也就是道歉了。

迪克并没有昏迷的太久，他很快的就醒了过来，眼中未褪的血块让人不安。

只是他一直呆呆的不说话，这让杰森非常的担心。

他想要补偿迪克，补偿他的omega，为他对迪克怀孕的事情的一无所知，为他没能及时去阻止那些人，把迪克从他们的手里救出来。

他想要再一次的去爱迪克，他无法再欺骗自己他对迪克无动于衷，在过了这么多年，强行压抑了这么久之后，他对迪克的爱意依旧存在，从未改变。

即使现在也许在其中掺杂了太多的愧疚，杰森依旧可以确定。

他希望他们能够重新开始。

唯一值得担心的是，迪克是否愿意再次接受他的感情。

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为腱鞘炎的关系休息了很久，原本想要的感觉并没有完全写出来。  
> 会继续努力的。


End file.
